Summary (Abstract) The 2016 American Society of Neurorehabilitation (ASNR) conference is planned for November in San Diego, CA, in conjunction with the Society for Neuroscience meeting (SfN). The mission of the ASNR is to promote the medical and social wellbeing of persons with disabling neurological disorders, to advance training and research in the basic and clinical sciences that can lead to functional recovery of neurologically impaired persons, and to disseminate the knowledge of this research among professionals and the general public. Our annual meeting provides interactions among neurorehabilitation clinicians, basic scientists, industry representatives, foundations and funders in a dynamic environment of presentations and lively discussions. The ASNR has the advantage of attracting a broad audience of research-oriented clinician-scientists representing a diverse group of professionals (e.g., MD, PT, OT), many with dual academic and professional degrees (e.g., MD, PhD), as well as neuroscientists deeply interested in translational work. Based on the two previous years, we expect between 200 and 300 attendees, both professionals and trainees from the disciplines described above. The successful 2015 two-day conference program format will serve as the model format for the proposed 2016 conference program. The first day's program will use a single-track format, while the second day's program will feature concurrent sessions inter-leaved with the Translational and Computational Motor Control SfN Satellite in the morning with concurrent sessions in the afternoon. There will be an opening Presidential Oration, followed by five selected scientific symposia, two distinguished award lectures, two unopposed poster sessions, a platform oral abstract session, and a final interactive session focused on controversies/hot topics in neurorehabilitation. This R13 application requests $25,000 to support travel costs for diversity fellowships and non-ASNR member speakers, audio-visual expenses, poster awards, a mentoring activity (e.g., breakfast), child care services (if warranted) and meeting management services.